Story of the Forgotten Moon Goddess, Hecate
by Lolaleddir
Summary: Hecate, the forgotten moon goddess, queen of the underworld, mother of darkness has a story that was lost and forgotten just like herself, and now she's back...


Selina Li

Period 6-7, English

12/7/04

**Story of the Forgotten Moon Goddess, Hecate.**

Moon goddess Selene was not the only moon goddess. There, up in the heaven, unknown by many stands a dark goddess, forgotten. Her story was heard by few but told by none, her story was only understand thoroughly by the mysticas, souls who initiated into the secret rites of the goddess. By now her existence was forgotten, by now her story was lost…

Long long ago, when the world was young, Hecate, the dark moon goddesses helped mortals go through the darkest times, she, and moon goddess Selene was both the two moon goddesses people admired and worshiped the most.

Now it was not long after that Selene and Hecate fought over who shall control the moon, and because they were busy fighting and arguing, there was no moon in the sky. Soon the Mortals got alarmed and was scared, confused and raged. It was not long before they couldn't take it anymore and asked sun god to tell his sisters to compromise and work things out.

Feeling foolish by the way they carelessly fought, they look down to the planet Earth. In Selene's eyes she saw poor mortals who went through dark endless nights without comfort from the moon. In Hecate's eyes, she saw poor mortals who went through dark nights, frightened by not been able to see in the dark. She watched them letting moonless nights put down their hope. _I need to teach them a lesson_ she thought and told Selene her idea.

"Since I was always on an more mysterious, dark side, why don't we take turns?" She asked Selene. "Look down there, they are all putted down by darkness, we need to teach them that you need to suffer in order to enjoy."

"But how?" Selene asked. " We can create moon phrases. Starting with the dark moon, which means no moon and work our way to the full moon little by little and then work our way to dark moon again. That way the mortals can see that you need to go through dark in order to find light, you need to suffer despair, in order to find hope, you need to risk the thorns, in order to pick the rose. You can control all the phrases of the moon while it's in the sky, and it shall be my turn to control when it's the dark moon's time." Hecate explained. " Are you sure you want that?" Selene asked. " That only gives you about 4 or 5 days as the moon goddess each month." "I'll be fine." Hecate replied and smiled and from that day on Hecate only walked among earth at the darkest times.

Soon because Hecate always walked with the darkness, people started accusing her of being evil. Her temples became deserted and hardly anyone saw her as a goddess. Hecate was hurt and disappointed that the mortals still get affected by the dark of the moon and doesn't see it as a blessing.

Trying to prove that darkness is not always how it seems and that happiness can be found in the darkest places, she went on and on searching for a way that would show the mortals that darkness is not always evil and soon she had an idea.

She heard that Persephone, queen of the underworld and daughter of the mother earth goddess Gaia, made a promise to Hades, the lord of the underworld that she shall be his bride. But not wishing to be separated from her mother, Persephone had lord Hades's permission to spend her 6 months on earth and the other 6-month of the year down in the underworld. While traveling in the land of the dead, Persephone gets scared walking through the place alone. As a dark goddess, Hecate felt that it was no problem for her to accompany Persephone through the underworld and hopefully, when the mortals realize that Persephone was making her way faster through the underworld with her help, they're see the true goddess she is.

So word spreaded on Earth that Hecate, the dark goddess was helping Persephone and so again Hecate saw the light of the day. One day when she was making her way through the underworld, she met lord Odin, also another ruler of the dead. " I been watching you for ages." He Said to Hecate. "Couldn't you not stay here and be mine?" he asked her again and again. Finally Hecate gave in and said yes but she forgot all about what the mortals would think and was horrified when she discovered that mortals have again like before saw her as an evil goddess, heartbroken, Hecate fled, promising herself that she shall never experience love again.

From that day on, people forgot about Hecate and thought of Selene as the one and only moon goddess. But those who believed in Hecate were blessed by her alone. They would go outside at the dead of the night and some say that if you go out on a dark moon night, and stare at the sky, you could then see Hecate with her dogs, sometimes she would appear as the maiden, sometimes as a mother and sometimes as the crone, but all the same she would hand you a scroll and the scroll always deliver the same passage,

_Hear now, the words of Hecate, who comes forth from her cavern of trickling waters and baying hounds. I am the Eternal Soul, the Dark Maiden, the Mother of Night, and the Patron of Witches. Fear not my power, for I am justice, the Keeper of the Keys, and the bearer of ancient wisdom. _

_I come to you during the dark of the moon, that I may lead you as your soul's mirror. My vision spans all directions, as I walk the endless crossed roads in darkness. I travel between the worlds, yours and mine, my children, that I may guide you through the shadows of the Underworld. _

_As I stand on the edge of sanity, cloaked, veiled, with glowing eyes and a blazing torch, my appearance is intense, but you shall learn, my fearful ones, that it is I who brings you fairness and resolution. It is I who protects you, my suffered children of the Earth. It is I who heals your wounds and makes you strong. It is I, Hecate, Queen of the Underworld, who charges thee by the light of my love, and hearkens to your call in the winter when the night is still…_


End file.
